The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead/Episode 14
This is Episode 14 of The Walking Dead: Life of the Dead by Lee Dixon and Lee Everett (Season 4) This episode was done by Lee Everett Episode 14 "He has a pulse, does anyone know Kens blood type" Rick said. "Maggie told me, it was the same as hers A+, That's the same as mine" Tyreese said. "Well then get ready to donate blood" Daryl said. "What happened, where's Maggie, ARGH my arm what the hell happened to it" Ken said, as he slowly woke up. "Maggie is dead, she hung herself" Michonne said as she helped Daryl carry Ken. "Set him down here, who knows anything about Doctoring" Rick said. "I do, I can guide you through what you need to do" Ken said. "That will hurt like hell" Rick said. "I just want to survive" Ken said. *Cue Theme Music* "Shit They killed Albert and David, we are more vunreable, just the three of us, we gotta kill them now" Chris said. "Chris if we go now it will be a suicide mission, we got to get them when they least expect it" Greg said. "Well I guess they won't expect us at night, we go at night" Chris said. "You got it boss" Charlie said. "Okay first of all you got to put the needle for the blood near the amputation area" Ken said. "Okay" Rick said as he put the needle near Kens missing arm. "Jesus it hurts, is the wound bound up" Ken said. "Yeah it is" Rick said. "Well that's all" Ken said "Now all we need to do is wait". Ken then blacked out. "What do we do if he doesn't make" Michonne said. "We put him down" Rick said. "Why in the world would Maggie commit suicide" Morgan said. "Her entire family died, her husband died, and her only friend might be dead" Rick said. "It's all because of those hunters, we are going to kill them" Daryl said. "I can help" Carl said. "No carl, I don't want what happened to you before happen again" Rick said. "I wasn't asking" Carl said. "You are not coming and that is it" Rick said. "Uhh, hey I lived, hell ya" Ken said. "Good now welcome to the club" Tyreese said. "Ha, guess we both have one arm now, hey" Ken said. "Ken, Maggie wanted us to tell you something" Tyreese said. "What is it" Ken said. "Maggie killed your uncle" Tyreese said. "WHAT" Ken said. "Yeah" Tyreese said. "Why didn't she tell me before" Ken said. "Well your uncle did kill her dad" Tyreese said. "It's just, I wouldn't be this mad if she just told me in person" Ken said. "Well, lets go tell the others that you lived" Tyreese said. They walked over to the rest of the group. "Hey guys, guess who lives to see another day" Ken said. "Man, you really do survive everything" Rick said. "Yep torture by the governor, being shot in the leg, escaping the hunters, and survivng a ton of blood loss and a missing arm, I guess I really do survive everything" Ken said. "Well I guess we should go to sleep, it's getting pretty dark" Rick said. "I'll be on watch" Ken said. "So will I" Tyreese said. Carl got up quietly so he wouldn't wake up Rick. He got his pistol and left the room. Carl was about to leave when Ken spotted him. "Hey short round, where are you going" Ken said. "I'm going to defeat the hunters" Carl said. "Hell na, you'll die, go back to your room" Ken said. "Yeah go to your room, or I'll tell Rick" Tyreese said. "Fine" Carl said. Ken looked at Carl go into his room. "Now is our chance" Chris said. "Let's go" Greg said. *End of episode* Category:Issues